


Mama Q And Eret And Their Ducklings

by Screams_in_anxiety



Series: Quackity The Lawyer [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antfrost loves his best friends so much that'll he'll fight gods, Antfrost smacks the fuck outta so many gods, Antfrost with magic what will he do?, Bear Punz, Blaze and piglin hybrid sapnap, Death has a soft spot for Jack Manifold and very reluctantly Quackity, Deer Tubbo, Dream dies challenge winning, Enderman ghast mix ranboo, Enderman hybrid Karl Jacobs, Eret in a dress what will she do?, Eret kills dream two times and looks fabulous, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrids, Jack Manifold Is God, Mom friend Eret, Mom friend Quackity, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Non-binary Sapnap, Punz Jack Manifold and Quackity at death: lol no♥️, Punz has a bad time and gives bad times, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Void creature has a soft spot for Antfrost punz and Jack Manifold, Who gave Punz trauma? The family just wants ta know, quackity is a shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Quackity and Eret takes Tubbo Tommy Ranboo Fundy and just fuckin dipsAlso fuck cannon I don't know what the fuck that is this is a au where Quackity and Eret look at four tiny gremilns and each other and go kidnapping is our thing now lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Eret, Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost & Jack Manifold & Punz, Antfrost & Quackity & Eret & Fundy & Tubbo & Tommy & Ranboo & Purpled, Antfrost & Void Creature, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Jack Manifold, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Grayson | Purpled, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Fundy & Jack Manifold, Grayson | Purpled & Jack Manifold, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Void creature & death, Punz & Fundy & Tubbo & Purpled & Tommy & Ranboo & Eret & Quackity, Punz & Jack Manifold, Punz & Void Creature & Death, Purpled & Quackity, Quackity & Jack Manifold, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Quackity The Lawyer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088159
Comments: 80
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quackity - shapeshifter mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - wither hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon  
> Tubbo - Deer  
> Ranboo - Enderman/ghast? hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human

"pack your shit" Quackity said glancing at the four children Eret behind him smiling softly like the amazing queen she is

"Quackity please gently tell them that" She bumped their shoulders together 

"What the fuck do you mean pack our shit?" Tommy snapped 

"Exactly that pack it up we're leaving fuck Dreams whole walls thing no one is stuffing alone because th-" Quackity began only for Eret to place her hand over his mouth

"Now now let's remember the walls have ears" She grinned glancing to the side Quackity nodded sighing as she removed her hand from his mouth and to his shoulder

"But still what does that mean?" Tubbo asked softly still clinging to his best friend

"It means we both" Eret looked at Quackity smiling "are going to basically take you four away from here no more wars no more death just no more"

"I want to go" Ranboo said before quickly adding "but only if the others want to as well"

"I honestly was gonna do this anyways but it'll be nice to have others" Fundy grinned Eret raised a eyebrow unimpressed with her adopted sons stupidity and recklessness

"I'll go if Tommy comes I can't leave him here to get hurt" Tubbo mubbled out tommy nodded

"FINE but if dream comes hunting us I'm fighting him" Tommy said 

"Of course but make sure to let us know if possible" Eret said sweetly though everyone could hear the disappointed in her voice  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So what's the plan big Q?" Tommy asked while they walked though the forest

"Eret and I have a place no one but us and......yeah only us know where it is" Quackity said Eret glancing at him with a frown and tilted head

"We built it we'll all have to share a room with someone for now though until we can add more rooms to the house" Eret said taking over for Quackity as he began zoning out

"What's wrong with Quackity?" Fundy asked tubbo had a guess and he didn't like it

"I don't know" Eret said calmly grabbing Quackity by the hand making the other wince before leaning closer to the other

"Yes you do but thank you for not saying" Tubbo mubbled making Eret frown

"Don't thank me just yet"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to the house they were tried eret showed them all to their rooms Tubbo and Tommy wanted a room together Fundy and Ranboo were okay with sharing Quackity and Eret already shared a room due to the two having night terrors

"Quackity?" Eret asked voice a gentle whisper while she placed her hands on his face making him lean into it

"I miss him which is weird y'know?" Quackity mubbled as Eret began rubbing circles into his checks

"I know it's okay to miss him he had his good moment's but it's not okay to blame yourself for everything he did" Eret said pulling a hand away to remove her sunglasses Quackity closed his eyes knowing how serious she was

"I'll make sure everything is ok from now on okay?" Eret whispered Quackity nodded she sounded so sincere and confident that she could do it and he trust her


	2. Quackity Gets Another Child Eret Is Both Proud And ANGRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled is that right? Idk gets adopted by local qqp and their four kids mom #1 is being a mother hen mom #2 plans murder the kids watch slightly worried but mostly amused

Quackity just wanted a walk but half way through said walk he tripped over a body of one purpled which at first was shady as hell and then Quackity saw the blood

"What the actual fuck purpled what'd you get into to now" Sighing he lifted up the other and made his way home hopefully by the time they got their he'd still be alive  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So you tripped over him?" Quackity's lovely beautiful amazing clearly proud and mad asked leaning against the door frame behind him were their totally legal adopted kids nothing to look at here folks!

"Yea he kinda was drowning in his own blood kinda had to bring him here" Quackity mumbled wishing to hide away as Eret sighed dragging a hand down their face 

Anything Eret or Quackity wanted to say was cut off by purpled groaning eyes opening before he whined squeezing them shut

"Hey buddy what happened to you?" Quackity asked softly placing a rag over the others eyes

"Dream" purpled said sighing in relief at the rag blocking out the lights

"That bitch" Eret whispered turning on his heal and leaving oh boy he sure was glad that he wasn't dream right now

"So you got four options stay here while you're healing then leave when done,leave now to somewhere else,stay here with us as a roommate or become part of the family" Quackity explained

"option one please" purpled mumbled

"Option one it is"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm at my limit with this jerk" Eret said pacing the living room

"Think he'll do it?" Tommy whispered

"Probably knowing him" Tubbo whispered back

"Is that a good idea though?" Ranboo asked

Fundy ate more of his popcorn watching Eret pace and plan to murder his ex fiance was beyond amusing  
........maybe he does need therapy but that would mean admitting that Tommy was right and there's no way in hell he's allowing that to happen


	3. Quackity Tells Dream Ta Stfu Dream Doesn't Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity: shut up dream  
> Dream: what did you just say?  
> Quackity: I'm sorry was the children's trauma homeless green blob speaking?  
> Dream: I'm killing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity- shapeshifter mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - wither hybrid  
> Tubbo - deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human

"Quackity I'll ask once more where are they?" Dream hissed at Quackity sword pointed at him

"And I'll say it once more; fuck off" Quackity said in a bored tone no need to let the other know anything

"You're down what two lives? What's one more huh?" Dream grinned under his mask sure this would work

"Eh whateva like you said what's one more?" Quackity asked smiling at the other

"Just tell me where Tommy and Tubbo are" Dream snapped 

Quackity began to feel like he should not piss him off but he'll do it anyways "oh wow anyone hear that I thought a child abuser was talking to me"

"That's it!" Dream stabbed the sword though the others gut "last chance Quackity"

"Shut up I'm not allowing those kids to get more trauma because you don't like not being able to control things" Quackity hissed out before passing out  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're by far the dumbest person ever" Eret said putting bandage's over his gut

"He wanted to know where they were mainly the t's" Quackity whispered glancing at the five children curled up on purpled's bed so they could be there when Quackity woke up

"He did?" Eret asked a dark smile on their face

"Eret I love you and know you could bring him to his knees if wanted but no whatever you're thinking about the answer is no" Quackity said as Tubbo woke up

"BIG Q!!!!!" Tubbo yelled throwing himself off the others waking Fundy and Tommy up 

"Big Q is up?" Tommy asked if following Tubbo who placed himself next to Quackity Fundy was trying to get Purpled and Ranboo up

"Hey you two" Quackity greeted 

"You scared us" Tubbo whispered holding Quackity's hand

"Sorry kiddos" 

"Ranboo Fundy come here Purpled stay in bed" Eret said getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed

"C'mon Ranboo" Fundy whispered gently lending the taller to everyone else

"Hi Quackity" Ranboo mubbled out

"Hey Ranboo Fundy" Quackity smiled moving over so the other two could join their dog pile


	4. Eret Kills God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret: *sips wine* bitches gonna die tonight  
> Dream: *laughs in teakettle* I'm in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shapeshifter mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - wither hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon  
> Tubbo - Deer  
> Ranboo - Enderman/ghast? hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human

Storming his old home was surprisingly easy he knew dream would be here even if Dream and George were fighting Dream always wanted to know if the other was safe

"Eret what a surprise!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear 

Eret turned seeing Dream leaning against a wall arms crossed giving him a glance over Eret noted that Dream had a sword some potions and the audacity to act like they were old friends

"Dream" Eret said coldly not caring if the other didn't like his tone it was one thing to hurt him but his family was another it hit to close to home Eret decided quickly he didn't like I

"Come now Eret don't be so cold" Dream said pushing off the wall and heading towards him "after all you owe me one~"

Eret raised a eyebrow drawing a bow out and pointing it at the other "and I payed it back"

"Is this about quackity? Really he should've known better than to test me" Dream grabbed his sword and got into a fighting stance "as should you but if you're gone then they have to come back to me"

Eret fired a arrow at the other "They will never come back to you!"

Dream grinned laughing at the other "we shall see Eret we shall see"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How the once great god falls to the once king" Eret hissed out pointing his bow at the other

"We both know how this ends kill me and everyone will know that you have those kids they'll come looking just need a push" Dream snapped looking up at the other

"Here's the thing dream" Eret grinned behind his sunglasses he glared at the other "I don't care let them come they won't get them" 

"And qu-" Eret gave the other no time to finish as he shot a arrow through his throat before withering his body

"Let's see if you'll come after me now" Eret hissed out leaving the castle and headed to his ture home where his best friend and their kids lived maybe Purpled will choice to stay until then he'll protect him for as long as he can


	5. The Kids Vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shapeshifter mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - wither hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon  
> Tubbo - Deer  
> Ranboo - Enderman/ghast? hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human

"Holy shit Eret killed Dream!!!!!" Tommy cheered jumping up tears running down his face from laughter and relief Tubbo sighed in relief grinning at Tommy's happiness

"How're you feeling Fundy?" Ranboo asked the fox hybrid softly

Fundy glanced over from where he was changing Purpled's bandages "yeah why?"

"Wasn't he your fiance?" Purpled asked wincing from the removal of the bandages

"And? He allowed the George to do what he did thank god for Sapnap" Fundy said dryly 

"We should probably check on Quackity and Eret" Tubbo said watching Tommy still cheering in happiness

"Nah they'll be fine" Purpled reinsured the other

"Fundy is....is that popcorn??" Tubbo asked 

"Yup" Fundy grinned throwing some at Ranboo

"hey! What did I do?" Ranboo whined out

"Nothing just bored" fundy grinned throwing the bag of popcorn at Tommy laughing as it hit the other

"YOU BITCH!" Tommy screamed grabbing the bag and throwing it at Tubbo

"WHAT WHY ME!?" Tubbo screamed ducking under the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter


	6. Fundy Bonds With His Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Sally smh we'll get ta that later part of me goes make her a good ma when she pops up but the other part screams for angst like we scream at techno ta get blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shapeshifter mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - wither hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon  
> Tubbo - Deer  
> Ranboo - Enderman/ghast? hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human

"Fundy" Eret said leaning against the doorway to Fundy's and Ranboos room

"Yeah mom?" Fundy asked awkwardly holding his broken chest binder

"Would you like help?" She asked softly gesturing to the binder

"Please" Fundy whispered holding it out for her to take

Eret gently closed the door behind her locking it so no one would walk in before sitting in front of Fundy taking the binder from his hands gently looking it over

"Hmm it's a easy fix until we get you a new one" Eret said pulling out a small sewing kit she kept on her at all times opening it and taking out what she deemed necessary

Fundy let out a breathe of relief he didn't have to wait it could be fixed he didn't have to look at himself and look wrong it was a easy fix 

"Fundy could you tell me why I found you in front of a broken mirror while I fix this?" Eret asked gently sewing the binder together as if she's done this short of thing many times

"I.... I found it broken my binder I mean and I made the mistake of looking at myself and we'll" Fundy helplessly shrugged at the mirror

Eret let out a hum cutting the string and giving him the binder "I understand shall we get your hand cleaned my little prince?"

Fundy smiled why did being called Eret's little prince not hurt like Wilbur's little champion did?

Because Eret doesn't treat you like you can't do anything right even though you can't a voice hissed in his mind

Taking his hand she gently wrapped it up after checking for glass shards Eret than ran her fingers though Fundy's hair humming a song

Was this how a parents love feels like? Was I not good enough for it before Eret? Fundy thought soaking up the love being showed to him as the thoughts kept coming

"Fundy stop thinking like that" Eret hissed bonking his hand gently "you're amazing and doing very well allow yourself a break"

"Okay mom" Fundy said pushing the thoughts away for now in favor of Eret's soft love


	7. Jack Manifold Drop Kicks Furr- I Mean Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Manifold was requested and I didn't have any plans for him anyways so here we are keep in mind I don't know anything about him besides the whole meme of y'know Fundy pushing him off a bridge and dumping water over him only for him to like scared the ever loving shit outta Fundy
> 
> That was him right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ????

"Jack Ma-"

"Do not start that joke again" Jack sighed bumping the others arms

"It was funny!" Fundy grinned as the other rolled his eyes

"Your lucky I don't have any weapons" Jack said frowning he didn't really want to hurt the other

"Yeah I know so what's new?" Fundy asked kicking his legs in the air

"You're such a kid but Dream's going crazy trying to find y'all technoblade is trying to keep from killing dream everytime he goes to ask technoblade if his see y'all Philza is literally the only thing keeping Dream alive there let's see Karl and Sapnap are still MIA badlands doesn't care Punz left on a mission after Dream almost took his eye out and Punz broke his hand Dream's that is" Jack informed the other tried of the others shenanigans

"Wow I'm Eret fixed my binder even though that's like your job Quackity made us tacos Tubbo and Tommy fought a bear Ranboo is helping Purpled recover" Fundy said playing with his ears

"I missed this us talking about others laughing at them everything gone to shit though" Jack sighed leaning against the tree Fundy nodded before a smiling

"Jack Manifold more like J-" Fundy was cut off by Jack's leg hitting him and knocking him over

"HEY RUDE!" Fundy yelled

"Fundy more like bumy" Jack grinned at the other

"This is bully" the fox hissed out

Both unaware of who was watching them.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote now Gorege or punz this is not to join the family but for the next chapter the catch is one will be more violent than the other and will most likely get one of the family members killed let's hope y'all choose the right one


	8. Punz Finds The Family And Goes Oh Noice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz: so I know you sent me to find them and like kill them and bring Tubbo Tommy Ranboo and Fundy back but nah 
> 
> Dream: wtf? Punz you can't just say no
> 
> Punz: bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ????  
> Punz - Bear hybrid

So Punz had the option to turn them along with Jack Manifold in or let them go fuck this was a little to much maybe he should just watch them for now

"Dream" Punz said sitting next to his whatever Dream was to him we'll call him business

"Punz any news?" Dream asked tilting his head to look at the other

"Yeah found a house that was used by them looks like their going north" Punz informed the other which was a total lie but Dream didn't know that...yet

"Oh thank god they'd be to much trouble if not watched carefully after all look what they did here" Dream hissed and while his manipulation techniques would've work on anyone else Punz's whole job was based on this stuff so it was like giving a bee honey useless 

"I agree" Punz did not agree but info was info "What will be done with them when we catch them?"

"Well first anyone who helped them will be thrown in Sam's prison Eret and Quackity will be well you're good at asking things yes?" Dream asked shifting to face him

Ah torture fun "yeah I am Dream you've seen me do it once"

"Indeed I have my ex lover will be returned to me Ranboo and Tommy will be thrown deep into the prison untill death and Tubbo will be judge by all" Dream leaned back allowing Punz to take the information in

Ex lover returned to him? What was fundy a toy? "I'll see if I can find any clues on where exactly they're going" 

"Make sure not to get caught they'll kill you!~" Dream waved the other off grinning underneath his mask  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jumping down upfront of Jack and Fundy Punz put his hands up "just have info you'd want"

Fundy nodded "go on then"

"Dream is looking for you guys got a whole plan his uh planing on getting you back I guess" Punz informed the duo who nodded and then all he sees is black which he saw coming he isn't dumb and Tommy isn't exactly quiet  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Coming back to the land of the living he saw the whole job of his in front of him oh great

"Tell us everything now" oh Quackity was in lawyer mode Karl and Sapnap warned him of this

"Anyone who helps you guys" he looked at Jack who raised a eyebrow at him "will be locked up"

"I faced death said fuck off and crawled my way back here Dream's got nothing to scare me besides" Grinning he pushed his glasses up his eyes turning black "got something on him did you know the void and death don't like when people just leave as anything other than what they want?"

Oh his one of them "yeah I did surprised I couldn't tell don't let dream know he'll only want to use it" Punz said Jack nodded smiling "now Eret and Quackity he wants me to uh torture you two just for shit and giggles Tubbo fate is to be judged by the people Tommy and Ranboo you ought to be locked deep in the prison until he knows what to do"

They all looked disgusted

"Why are you telling us this?" Purpled asked 

"I'm mercenary not cold hearted" Punz hissed "he thinks you're going north"

Eret nodded "thank you Punz"

"Just keep yourselves and the kids alive and out of Dreams grasp" Punz mumbled out throwing a flash bomb down and leaving through the window  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I believe they are going to go north for a while then change crouse" Punz informed dream who nodded

"Dismissed" Dream waved a hand at him bored


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨Help✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ????  
> Punz - Bear hybrid

Bls help should m'go more into Jack the void and death's relationship? Give more information of the void creature and death


	10. The Void Creature And Death Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ????  
> Punz - Bear hybrid

The void creature;  
True name: none that anyone can truly understand/say besides Punz jack Manifold or anyone it can attach ta  
Age: old as fuck  
Powers: ë44ø4  
Relationships;  
Jack Manifold: new child of it's (later) friend who it's trying ta kill(now)  
Punz: old friend who it's adopted and gives protection ta long stopped trying ta kill him  
Death: a old old friend sees them as family  
Life: frenemies  
Appearance: a shadowy creature 7'1 red eyes 

Death;  
True name: Morrigan  
Age: old as fuck  
Powers: 344ø4  
Relationships;  
Jack Manifold: begining a frenemie who refuses ta stay dead  
Punz: a child that they met when young taken a shine ta him  
Quackity: WHY WON'T YA STAY DEAD!? enjoys company when he dies  
Life: frenemie  
Void: a friend they consider family  
Appearance: black hair white eyes tan skin lots of scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan;  
> A Great emperor queen. The Goddess of death and war


	11. Æñ5f4øß5 Jøīñß 5h3 Gåm3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antfrost can say the voids name and is a apprentice of sorts only reason m'didn't add him is bc he wasn't supposed ta show up till later but my brain is like: add ant now! So here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ????  
> Punz - Bear hybrid  
> Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨

"hello Erebus" Ant greeted without turning from his potions 

"Hello young one" Erebus smiled though you couldn't tell curling itself around the young hybrid "what are we doing today?"

Ant sighed playing with his tail ears drooping sightly "I'm trying to make a healing potion"

"Can't you use a s-"

"No it's to dangerous to use 'real magic' here we're being hunted down again" Ant informed the void creature who hissed in displeasure

"Again? Truly mortals are quite murder happy" it curled up tighter around the other wanting to protect it's appreciate from harm

"Yes again I'll be fine" Ant patted it's arm still thinking how to make the potion work with what he had

"Who is it for if I may ask?" Erebus asked softly causing Ant to tense up

"Promise you won't tell?" Ant asked finally looking at it

"Yes it is safe with me" Erebus promise ant nodded

"It's.... it's for Sam he got hurt really bad like super bad Dream's not happy with him and well Sam's a creeper hybrid...." Ant sighed slamming his hands on the table "I CAN'T EVEN USE MAGIC TO SAVE MY FRIEND!"

Erebus frowned collecting the cat hybrid in it's arms "it is alright νεαρός"

"δεν μπορώ να χάσω κάποιον ξανά όταν μπορώ να βοηθήσω" Ant sobbed burying his face into it Erebus hummed holding the other as he cried

"και δεν θα τον χάσεις" it hissed out promising pain for anyone that tried to stop it from saving the young one pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EREBUS: Latin form of Greek Erebos, meaning "darkness." In mythology, this is the name of the offspring of Chaos, brother of Nyx, and father of Æther. He is the personification of primordia
> 
> νεαρός young one
> 
> δεν μπορώ να χάσω κάποιον ξανά όταν μπορώ να βοηθήσω i can't lose someone again when I can help
> 
> και δεν θα τον χάσεις and you will not lose him


	12. Antfrost And Sam Vibe Not Really Sam's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant,losing it: GET UP YA BASTARD
> 
> Sam,knocked out: no ♥️
> 
> Chapter before this was greek this is romanian honeydoves 💛
> 
> Heka was an ancient Egyptian god related to wellness, healing, and health wasn't sure of the uhh gender so here we go I panic and went yup female-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ???  
> Punz - Bear hybrid  
> Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨  
> Erebus - Void  
> Morrigan - Death

Ant sighed slamming the book shut before looking up at Sam "come on why won't you wake up?"

As per usual the was no answer at least no reapers have come for him Ant though placing his hands over Sam's heart and forehead closing his eyes looking for answers

"arată-mi cum să vindec rănile dragului meu prieten" Ant chanted smiling at the rush of magic he felt waiting for the answer

"magia întunecată curge deși dragul tău prieten tânără vrăjitoare" a voice answered his calls opening his eyes he was greeted with the from of Heka

Frowning Ant tilted his head "ce tip de magie întunecată doamna mea?"

"nu este nevoie să fii o vrăjitoare atât de formală!" Heka laughed placing her hands onto his face smiling "Vă voi spune ce este pentru o afacere?"

Ant sighed wanting to roll his eyes but stopped "ce va rezerva afacerea?"

"tocmai când am nevoie de tine, vei ajuta" Heka cooed out squeezing his face sightly

"Eu .... desigur doamna mea" Ant agreed it seemed like he would be a puppet for Heka sooner or later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Opening his eyes Ant immediately over to his desk grabbing the things he needed to cast this spell before mixing everything

"I swear Sam if you die right now I'll bring you back so I can you myself again!" Ant hissed walking back over to Sam and helping the other drink it holding a bottle next to the others lips

"îndepărtează magia întunecată de la acest om și plasează-o în această sticlă" grinning at the black magic entering the bottle slamming the lid shut he brought it to his eyes "now let's see who cast this on you sam..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arată-mi cum să vindec rănile dragului meu prieten show me how to heal the wounds on my dear friend
> 
> magia întunecată curge deși dragul tău prieten tânără vrăjitoare dark magic flows though your dear friend young witch
> 
> ce tip de magie întunecată doamna mea? What type of dark magic my lady?
> 
> nu este nevoie să fii o vrăjitoare atât de formală! no need to be so formal young witch!
> 
> Vă voi spune ce este pentru o afacere? I shall tell you what it is for a deal?
> 
> ce va rezerva afacerea? What will the deal hold?
> 
> tocmai când am nevoie de tine, vei ajuta just when I need you,you will help
> 
> Eu .... desigur doamna mea I...of course my lady
> 
> îndepărtează magia întunecată de la acest om și plasează-o în această sticlă remove the dark magic from this man and place it in this bottle


	13. Ant Screams At Sam's Knocked Out Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat witch screams at their friend ta get up while their friend is knocked out recovery from dark magic fucking them up Cat witch also fights a green blob in the ✨mind place ✨
> 
> Chapters language is Amharic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ???  
> Punz - Bear hybrid  
> Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨  
> Erebus - Void  
> Morrigan - Death

"Sam get up already please!" Ant hissed pouring more healing potion into the other mouth sighing when the other didn't move

Ant was taken by surprised when everything fell away and he suddenly was in what many dubbed the 'mind place' even though no one knew if it was that it just from way back then

"ሰላም ጉንዳን~" Dream said stepping in front of him hands spend out "እንኳን ደህና መጣህ የድሮ ጓደኛ"

"ህልም" Ant hissed glaring at the other

"ለምን አበደ?" Dream asked tilting his head 

"ሳም ጎድተሃል" Ant snapped fighting the instinct to thrown himself at the other

"ሰርሁ?" Dream laughed shrugging his shoulder "በነገራችን ላይ እንዴት ነው?"

"የእርስዎ ንግድ ማናቸውም" Ant said glaring at the other who laughed again waving his hand

"We're all friends here just wondering is all!" Dream said making Ants instincts to go wild 

"No we used to be now not so much" Ant informed the other ears pinned back 

"Aw c'mon An-" Dream began only to be cut off by Ant punching him

"Shut it you almost killed Sam and for what fun!?" Ant snapped 

Dream grinned rolling his neck "nice punch next time maybe don't do it here in my little mind place~"

Ant screamed holding his head in his hands while the other laughed

"ሌሊት ትንሽ ኪቲ" Dream cooed pushing the other over before sending him back

"ወጣት?" A softer voice asked before all that Ant felt was warmth around him looking up he saw Erebus

"ኢሬብስ ይጎዳል" Ant whined out making the other coo at him

"It is okay young one it will pass your friend is waking soon by the way" Erebus hummed

"Thank goodness" Ant sighed softly leaning into Erebus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ሰላም ጉንዳን~ Hello Ant~
> 
> እንኳን ደህና መጣህ የድሮ ጓደኛ welcome old friend
> 
> ህልም Dream
> 
> ለምን አበደ? Why so mad?
> 
> ሳም ጎድተሃል you hurt Sam
> 
> ሰርሁ? I did?
> 
> በነገራችን ላይ እንዴት ነው? How is he by the way?
> 
> የእርስዎ ንግድ ማናቸውም none of your business Dream
> 
> ሌሊት ትንሽ ኪቲ night little kitty
> 
> ወጣት? Young one?
> 
> ኢሬብስ ይጎዳል Erebus it hurts


	14. Big Q's Fiance's Pop Up Outta No Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Sapnap is half greek and can kinda speak it soooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ???  
> Punz - Bear hybrid  
> Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨  
> Erebus - Void  
> Morrigan - Death  
> Sapnap - Blaze mix with piglin hybrid (A brought this up ta me and I loved it)  
> Karl - Enderman hybrid

"honey" Karl greeted plopping down next to his fiance their other dropping next to Quackity's other side

"Buttercup* Maple*" Quackity smiled moving his hands over thiers

"γεια σου γλυκιά μου how are you?" Sapnap flipped their hand over so they could hold his

"Not gonna ask me Maple?" Karl pouted leaning into Quackity

"No way βατράχιο I already know how you are~" Sapnap teased grinning

"Quacks out fiance is bullying me" Karl whined glaring at the other who laughed

"I'm fine tirones also arce leave our botón de oro alone" Quackity told the other trying not to laugh

Sapnap pouted moving over some "my fiances are so mean to meΜισώ αυτή τη γαμημένη οικογένεια"

Quackity and Karl frowned at the other taking a moment to process what the other said before Karl gasped and pretended to cry

"Honey they hate us!" Karl whined out Quackity nodded

"What can we do to recuperar tu amor?" Quackity asked fluttering his eyelashes at the other who rolled their eyes Karl giggled at the two

"I love you both~" Karl said kissing Quackity's cheek and leaning other to give Sapnap a kiss as well

"¡Oh, los amo a ambos!~" Quackity gave them both a kiss on the cheeks 

Sapnap shook their head at the two "Σ 'αγαπώ απερίσκεπτους ηλίθιοι δύο" they didn't give the others any kisses though 

"I feel like we just got insulted" Karl whispered to Quackity

"We probably did but we got a love you" Quackity whispered back

"Alright alright μωρά would you like to lay on my lap or not because it's σκύλες ώρα ύπνου" Sapnap patted their thighs smiling

"Sí!!!" Quackity let out a thrill letting go of their hands and plopping his head onto their thighs Karl making a face before following

"Thighs very comfortable best spot in the woods" Karl said patting Quackity's face and smiling at sapnap

"Damn right it is" Quackity agreed

Sapnap shook their head "σκατά μου"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey(y'all know why)  
> Buttercup* Karl ate buttercup's ta prove his love ta the other two  
> Maple* Sapnap made them maple pancakes their first time staying over together  
> (Greek)  
> γεια σου γλυκιά μου hello Honey  
> βατράχιο buttercup  
> Μισώ αυτή τη γαμημένη οικογένεια I hate this fuckin family  
> Σ 'αγαπώ απερίσκεπτους ηλίθιοι δύο I love you reckless idiots two  
> μωρά babes  
> σκύλες ώρα ύπνου bed time bitches  
> σκατά μου shut up dears
> 
> (Spanish)  
> tirones jerks  
> arce maple  
> botón de oro buttercup  
> recuperar tu amor? Win your love back?  
> ¡Oh, los amo a ambos!~ aw I love you both!~


	15. Punz Trauma Goes Sup Bad Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz has so much trauma smh poor bear baby someone give him love :(
> 
> Ponk gives him love thank goodness for him or punz would've lost his shit sooner
> 
> Ponk: Punz no murder :(
> 
> Punz: you all are so fuckin lucky my best friend is here>:(
> 
> Ponk: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ???  
> Punz - Bear hybrid  
> Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨  
> Erebus - Void  
> Morrigan - Death  
> Sapnap - Blaze mix with piglin hybrid (A brought this up ta me and I loved it)  
> Karl - Enderman hybrid

Punz didn't feel like he has been traumatized all that much no matter how much Ponk says so waking up choking on screams? Totally normal don't look at him like that 

Sighing Punz got up and got out his room to come face to face with Ponk the one person who's been with him since the start before he became what he is now before the 'trauma' and killing before h-

"Punzie Punz bear come here" Ponk said patting the spot next to him cutting off his thoughts punz nodded and made his way over

"Hey ponkie ponk wolf" Punz greeted the other sitting down next to him the other watching him closely 

"Nightmare?" He asked tilting his head punz sighed

"Yeah it wasn't the worst but still" Punz mubbled out trying not to lean into the other no matter how much this happens he still didn't know if he could do it still

Ponk rolled his eyes leaning into his side making Punz tensed up and then relax curling up to the other

"Thank you" Punz whispered holding his friend close

"Don't be Punzie" Ponk smiled 

"Thinking about quitting my job" Punz said frowning Ponk hummed softly clearly not believing him

"Your right I don't actually don't want to I'm too deep in it" punz admitted to the other who nodded

"I know Punz I know" Ponk smiled at punz patting his arm "it's okay"

Punz nodded before he broke hiding his face into Ponk's side crying quietly

"Shhhhh Punz let it out you're okay safe here" Ponk hummed rubbing his back frowning mapping out the plans to kill everyone who hurt his friend who seemed more like a brother than a friend


	16. Callahan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ???  
> Punz - Bear hybrid  
> Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨  
> Erebus - Void  
> Morrigan - Death  
> Sapnap - Blaze mix with piglin hybrid (A brought this up ta me and I loved it)  
> Karl - Enderman hybrid

"Callahan!!" Jack grinned rushing over to the deer hybrid who was sunbathing in a patch of grass 

/Hello Jack what brings you here?/ Callahan asked tilting his head Jack sighed leaning against the others bottom half he was a lot bigger when he wasn't in a normal human form 

"I needed air Dream's grilling most about quackity eret and the kiddos" Jack tilted his head up watching the sky feeling Callahan let out a lose him

/Sounds like you've been busy should I talk to Dream for you lot?/ Callahan glanced at his companion carefully adjusting himself for when jack fell asleep so his legs wouldn't get uncomfortable to quickly

"No no it's fine don't worry" Jack waved a hand making the other frown "really we'll be okay Callahan it'll be kinda scary if you in your normal from come over to lecture and or fight Dream"

/Me fight Dream? Never/ Jack laughed at that knowing well that if those Callahan cared for like most he'd kill for them

"Sure sure buddy" jack patted one of his legs sliding down and relaxing against him

/Rest well Jack/ Callahan settled down for a very long nap  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Callahan" Dream said walking over to the body of the deer only to stopped at the sight of a sleeping Jack

/Dream what brings YOU here?/ 

"I have a few questions about hybrids you seem to know many and are the only hybrid who hasn't tried biting my hand" Dream sighed clasping his hands behind him trying to look innocent 

Callahan look at him dryly making Dream nervous and frustrated /No I don't have answers for you dream leave/

"God damnit I'm in charge here tell me what I w-"

/If your in charge why do you need my help? Why care for others who don't want anything to do with you?/ If he had said this out loud dream was sure it'll be deadpanned

"Because Callahan you're a hybrid hybrids are loyal to one other help me find them they can't be left alone look at what they've done Eret's killed me!" Dream snapped anger raising up

Callahan sighed glancing at his sleeping friend before glaring at Dream /hybrids are loyal and right now you're making it very hard for me not to stomp you into the dirt/

Dream reared pack "what?" He hissed out glaring behind his mask

/Jack is a fellow hybrid and you're a threatening presence to his safety so leave/ 

Dream scoffed before turning on his heal and storming off 

Jack opened a eye "he gone?"

Callahan let out huffed standing up and letting a silent laugh at Jack falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callahan is a deer hybrid gots the body of one for the lower half normally but can have a human bottom half if wanted should we add callahan and ponk for more or just randomly?
> 
> /Sign/ bc while I know the basic abc's in asl I suck at writing it out


	17. Blame Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity angst pog
> 
> Nightmares pog :)
> 
> *Sobs* I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity - shape shifter with mainly takes the appearance of a duck hybrid  
> Eret - winter hybrid  
> Tubbo - Deer hybrid  
> Tommy - raccoon hybrid  
> Ranboo - enderman ghast hybrid  
> Fundy - Fox hybrid  
> Purpled - normal human  
> Jack Manifold - ???  
> Punz - Bear hybrid  
> Antfrost - Cat hybrid whom is ✨magical✨  
> Erebus - Void  
> Morrigan - Death  
> Sapnap - Blaze mix with piglin hybrid (A brought this up ta me and I loved it)  
> Karl - Enderman hybrid

"Quackity!~" Jschlatt grabbed the shapeshifters face smirking he smelled like how Quackity remembered alcohol and sight ash 

"Wha... Jschlatt?" Quackity asked confused last time he checked jschlatt was dead but here he is damnit

"Aw thought you had gotten rid of me" it was a statement not a question as the other knew the answer but wanted to play a game

"I....you died jschlatt I saw it" The others hand was beginning to make him panic the longer it stayed holding his face 

Jschlatt made a clinking sound moving Quackity's face to one side then the other "hmm looks like you've been through shit while I was gone"

Quackity hesitated not knowing what to do jschlatt tighten his hold on his face 

"What have you messed up now huh?" Jschlatt hissed no longer smirking Quackity would prefer he went back to smirking then glaring  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quackity woke up a scream stuck in his throat like per normal during his nightmares 

"I'm okay Jschlatt dead c'mon get up useless.." Quackity hissed at the end glaring at his hands before making his way to the door that led to the hallway

Hesitating he thought for a moment what if it hadn't been a nightmare and jschlatt was still alive? 

Shaking his head he opened the door closing it softly before quietly walking to the front door  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quackity glared at the backs of Philza and Techno this was his safe shape damnit!

Sighing in disappointment he walked over to the lake and shifted into a small duck and padded over into the lake relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> What child will join them next? Idk give me ideas my brain says punz but idk


End file.
